mai-himeuntitled
by Efyzelzzad
Summary: this is just a draft.. for now.. but who knows.. tell me what you think. this is my first story. Rated T for now, but could change. please RR. thank you


MAI-HIME - UNTITLED DRAFT: 11 AUG '13 AT 11.43AM

" - CONVERSATIONS ' - THOUGHTS

AN: THIS IS JUST A DRAFT AND IT'S MY FIRST SO PLEASE RR.. THANKS!

12:15PM AT THE K.C. - KRUGER CORP.

" So it's really flattering, huh...? " Haruka spoke with her brows furrowed.. " Finally, after all these months! " she added..

" Haruka-san is excited " a mousy brunette said followed by a small giggle " and that's " happening ", Haruka-chan " Yukino corrected, not missing again the misuse of the word..

" that's what I said! " Haruka exclaimed followed by a loud gruff.. " oi Bubuzuke? are you dead? " Haruka then turned to the silent brunette on her right who was calmly ( and as usual, and what's new.. ? ) drinking her tea..

" Ara, im actually alive and well, Haruka-san.. " Shizuru Fujino answered looking at her friend with her gentle smile. She looked down on her tea and her eyes went straight to the door, then to the clock that read 12:21 PM.. " It's lunch already.. "

" Are you tired, Shizuru-san? " asked a concerned brunette..

" A little, but Im fine, don't worry about me, Yukino-san. I was just not able to rest properly, due to a lot of work... " followed by a short sigh..

" Well, they better show up and that should be now. Seriously! What do we look like? We've been working for eight mos already after the contract was signed, and it's just now that we get to beat the CEO of K.C "

low giggles erupted afterwards, and that earned them a loud ' What?! ' from Haruka..

" Now now, we dont want to ' Beat ' the CEO Haruka-san, all we want is to ' Meet ' the CEO " said the smiling brunette.. " Besides, I'm sure they have their own reasons as to why it's just now that we get a proper introduction " Shizuru added

Manwhile at the CEO Office...

" Is everything ready, Rylai? " a tall slender blunette asks as she stood up from her leather chair

" Everything is perfect, all there is to do is to just go there and do the meet and greet " Rylai answered while looking up and down at the bluenette.. " Excited? "

" Why? Do I look like one? " the blunette countered

" You know I can personnaly do this. You don't have to go there- " she was cut off all of a sudden..

" I know that. But you see, I'm the CEO and I know that they have requested this for the last couple of months. The least that I can do is to comply. " she said softly while looking straight to the blue eyed woman in front of her, she felt like drowning in her eyes..

Blue eyes stared back to the Emerald - Viridian like eyes, preetiest shade, if she can just say out loud.. " I know you're the CEO, you're technically my boss and I'm your assistant. " she said with confidence " Are You Ready? " she then asks..

" What? Not done yet with your make up? " an annoyed red head suddenly walked in, tired of waiting for almost 20mins. " I'ts almost 12.30 PM you know? I'ts lunch time already. I won't be surprised if we end up seeing dead people inside the Conference Room " she said sarcastically.

" Now, Nao..." the blunnete said, then smirked... " Hey, its rhyming.. " she joked, followed by a giggle from the raven haired Rylai while covering her laugh with the binder she was holding

" Wait, was that a joke? Was I supposed to laugh? " the red haired sarcastically asked.

" Oookayy.. Why don't we go now. We've kept them waiting far too long. I'm afraid it's unprofessional " Rylai commented.

" I'm definitely ready, I can't wait to see them already! " Nao said, then looked at the blunette.. " You know who you are, right? " her question to the blunette.

A confident smirk plastered on the emerald eyed beauty.. " Seriously, who do you think you're talking to, Nao? " she answered back. " Let's go. "

Rylai pressed the Private Elevator, 40th Floor.

Shizuru was masaging her forehead using her thumb and index fnger.. ' I wonder how much longer ' she thought, her headache was getting to her.

" Shizuru-san... " Yukino called out. " Throbbing headache? " she asked the crimson eyed beauty.

" Hai.. " she answered almost a whisper.

" I have medicines here. I'll give you some after we're done. I'm sure they will annouce lunch first before we even do the proper meeting " Yukino added.

" Well, I will make sure we get lunch first before any meeting happens here. Geezz, we've been waiting forever! " Haruka loudly exclaimed, frustration evident.

" Ara, make sure to ask nicely, Haruka-chan " Shizuru teased, followed by a grumble from the blonde.

The door lock beeped and the light from red changed to green, followed by the door opening to a raven blue eyed woman walking in dressed professionally with her hair tied to a tight bun, wearing cream jacket with white silk blouse on the inside matching a cream fitted skirt, an attire showing off the curves and dominant features of the said woman.

All three women in the room, stood up to recognize the woman who walked in.

" Good afternoon, everyone " Rylai greeted, followed by an apologetic smile " I apologize for the delay "

" Hello.. " Yukino greeted back

" Good afternoon to you to, Rylai-san " Shizuru answed and greeted back with a nod and a smile.. something regretted doing, since after the nod, she felt her head wobbled and followed by a short pain

" Good afternoon and delayed matching perfectly.. " Haruka said with her hands folded around her chest.

' Wow.. I was expecting something like that.. oh well.. ' Rylai thought

" Well, we we're thinking that maybe we can just do brief introductions first then have lunch, afterwards we can proceed with the proper meeting. What do you say? Rylai asked as she looked at each one. ' She does'nt look good ' she eyed Shizuru.

" That would be great " Yukino answered for them..

" Okay! Perfect! I will then call them in. " Rylai said and left the room.

' Them? ' they all thought the same thing.

Rylai then came back in followed by a red haired woman who was wearing a scarf around her neck, white long sleeves shirt with three buttons opened slightly showing her neck and colar bone to top with a black vest and fitted jeans that has tears around her thigh showing off some skin.

Gasp filled the room as the three women was surprised to see the person standing in front of them. They knew who she was but not one of them wanted to confirm it.

Nao smirked and watched their reactions, definitely proud seeing their there was only one person who was not showing much of a reaction, yes she might have gasped but her mask was back on immediately, she knew who was the woman standing there, she does not need to react too much.

" Well, hello everyone " Nao begun " Nao Yuuki here, but I'm sure you already know that. I'm excited to be working with you people, especially with you, Fujino Shizuru." she stopped and looked at Shizuru who was smiling at her ' Weird ' she thought

" Ara, ara... I can say the same thing. I am excited very much as well. " Shizuru answered back.

" So, you're the CEO? " Haruka suddenly interjected.

" I'm glad to see you again, Yuuki-han " Yukino then greeted.

" Well, that would be a No. The CEO is on her way, she just had to get something.. " she answered Haruka.

" I guess you people really do know each other then.. " Rylai suddenly spoke

" Hai.. " Shizuru said and looked at her " We attended the same school "

" I was informed about that. " Rylai confirmed again " They also told me that you three are Student Council Members as well. You Shizuru-san being the President, right? she asked

" That is correct. " ' Whose 'Them' ' Shizuru thought

" That was funny. They told me they we're like inmates, in and out of the Council Office.. " followed by a laughing Rylai and the room erupted in a light laugh as well..

" Oi, you should stop that you know... " a husky voice suddenly spoke and the laughing and comfortable ambience suddenly disappeared.

Everyone whipped their heads to the figure walking in. The soft blunette hair was tied up in a pony tail style. High enough to show that perfectly paled scar-free face, with her eyes being emphasized more with light gloss on her lips. Her mettalic red headphones hanging around her neck, her black V-neck shirt with a light blue shoe designed imprented in the middle, paired with a fitted black jeans with a mid cut skater shoes to match and a blue-green hoody jacket hanging loosely.

" That's insubordination, Rylai. You could lose your job " the blunette smirked as she stood in the middle in front of everyone, her body guards just standing in the corner. Rylai raised a slender brow, and smirked back " Coming from someone whose always late. I guess you got that from school..? " she bit back a giggle

" Getting smooth on me, are you now, Rylai? " the blunette asked

Amidst the friendly conversation in front of them, Shizuru was surprised. Surprised I guess is an understatement. She was thinking maybe she was just hungry, hungry, because of what she's seeing in front of her. She was surprised and confused.

' I though that Nao would be the only surprise here, I guess I was wrong ... Ara ' she thought

Rylai looked back to the three women and begun the proper introductions

" May I present the CEO of the KC, Kruger-sama " she introduced the blunette

" Kruger? " Haruka spoke, recovering from the surprising event " Delinquent... ? " she trailed off..

Kruger raised her left eyebrow and looked at Rylai who was snickering.. " Yes, I was also called that " she said to Rylai

" That would be me. Nice to see you again, Haruka " she greeted " Yukino " she then looked at Yukino.

" Yes, it's good to see you again.. " Yukino almost called her her name but bit back

Kruger looked at her and smiled, she knew what the mousy blunette wanted to say

" They still call me that, Yukino.. " she answered the hidden question.. " I apologize for the delay. This meeting should have been done months ago. I was not available for the past months, to tell you honestly. I was overseas. " she explained..

' Month's ago? I can't believ it.. All this time.. Kruger... Natsuki... ' Shizuru thought to herself, she was not expecting this, everything seems to be not working for her. ' I need a break ' she thought again

" Let me introduce myself. My name is Kruger, I am know as Kruger in this company. Only few people know my real name. I don't mind if you decide to call me that or my real name. I am the CEO of the KC. It's a pleasure working with you all. "

Kruger ended the introduction with a bow and a smile she gave to everyone in the room, including to her. That gorgeous smile Shizuru could not get her eyes off. And it was electric. The moment their eyes met. For the first time again that their eyes met. After six long years..

" Ok! We're all done with the introductions, can we all go now? " a bored Nao spoke.. she saw the tension and had to do something about it. She was sure it was not coming from the blunette but what surprised her, is that it was coming from the Fujino Corp Pres. herself.

" Go where? " Kruger asked confusedly.

" I don't think were gonna be able to start any meeting here. " Haruka said

" Why is that? " asked again by the confused blunette who looked at her

an accented voice suddenly spoke.. " I'm sorry, but Haruka-san is correct. " emerald was then on to her crimson ones. she was surprised that she was looking straight at her..

" Can we have lunch first? " she requested and looked from the emerald woman staring at her and she felt like she was studying her, to the wall clock that now read 12:53. " I hope you don't mind... " she trailed off

Emerald then smiled a warm smile at her " Of course, I did not notice the time. Let's have lunch first, Company lunch? KC and Fujino Corp, what do you say? CEO and Pres Fujino? " she asked and suggested.

All eyes were on them, a smiling Kruger and a calm Shizuru. This is going to be a very surprisin day.

Shizuru smiled back, and stared long at the emerald beauty infront of her..

' I might as well play along ' she thought and spoke afterwards...

" That would be great.. Kruger-san "

OK. This is just a draft. Something i just thought of..

What do you guys think?

Thanks..


End file.
